


The monopoly

by TheBananaDoctor



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Altaïr is a ninja, Alternate Universe, Assassins are the mafia, Astronaut Jacob, Berg leads the government, Connor is Ezio's secretary, Desmond is a kindergarten teacher, Edward is a teacher, Evie is a waitress, Ezio is a mafia boss, F/M, Gen, Haytham is Ezio's personal driver, Haytham is a templar spy, Henry is a researcher who studies the rifts in time, Includes ships, Leonardo is a professional crier for Ezio, M/M, Malik works in the stables, Maxwell is a stripper, Possible minor violence, Shaun is a zoo keeper, Shay changing sides, Shay is a doorman, Templars are the government, This is based on random things my friend told me, but doesn't include more sexual things than kissing, it's just random, Élise is a famous baker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno is a wizard who's interested in the world without magic, so he performs a ritual which transports him to it. He has read about the world, but in the end does he know as much as he'd like to think he does? The two worlds are ever so different and so are the rules in violence and power.</p><p>Currently on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The strange world

The white light died and he could finally see things surrounding him. It was a strange world, but much like he had heard and read of. It was really common for a wizard or a witch to come to visit the world without magic. And some were exiled there, but Arno wasn't one of those. Arno Dorian was a quite brilliant wizard. He had learned all sorts of things about pretty much all of the magical arts there were. Only he had fallen in love with the world without magic. The simple world, as he liked to think of it as, a place without worries. Just as he thought.

The streets were full of people. They were wearing similar clothes to his, mostly because he had put a spell on his clothes to make him blend in the crowd with similar sort of design as the people had in there. It was a useful spell for he never had to buy new clothes. Although this time he really was looking forward on that. He had read that people in this world buy various clothes and have somethings that are in and some are out.

The peace and quiet became a distant dream as he started hearing the noises those strange metallic transports made in the middle of the street. And the people shouting and talking all around. The smell wasn't that fresh either. Like something boiled.

He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew that it was a city and it was hot there, so it wouldn't be any Nordic country. For a moment he thought of asking someone but before he could do anything someone grabbed him from his sleeve. Arno looked at the person who stood awfully close to him. He had thin moustache and black hair pulled back to keep his face clear. He also had a large scar in his face which looked really nasty.

"Are you lost, pretty boy?" he asked and pulled closer, Arno didn't approve on that and tried his best to get rid of the person, apparently one of those so called prostitutes, perhaps. He didn't really know because his world didn't have any. The older man pulled Arno into an alley, where there wasn't that much light, but he could still see clearly. As that person tried to forcefully kiss him, he pushed the stranger away with as much power as he just could get out of a push.

"I already have a boyfriend, thank you! I don't require your services.." Arno said almost so loud that the people on the main street could hear him.

"Wow, wow.. Didn't think you had such power coming out of that deliciously slim body of yours.." the man said as he regained his stance. "And I never saw that coming.. How come you're so open about it?"

Arno got confused. "What? Open about what exactly?" His world was in fact the perfect utopia of where you didn't have to worry about any sexuality or religious things, neither of fashion or hardly even food. Most of it was magic, but even love can't be got with it.

"You're openly gay? Or that was just to scare me away?" the man asked and Arno thought that he'd finally understood what he meant.

"Um.. Is it not okay in here?"

"Well most people don't think it's good, but some are more open about it.. Which leads us back to the start, pretty boy.. You look like you could use some help? Are you lost in the city?" the man seemed a lot friendlier than a moment ago. Arno felt like now he could maybe trust him that much that he'd actually be honest with the man. He just didn't really like his new nickname.

"I guess I'm lost.. Excuse me if I might sound stupid, but what city, country and year is it?" Arno wanted to know a little before asking for directions to basically anywhere safe.

"Well….. You seem like an odd fellow, but I like your looks so what would it hurt.." he smirked shortly and winked. "The city is Central Rome, country New Italy and it's currently year 3076. This place is the centre of the world. Everything you find in here will be a lot better than anything outside the city. And I'm Max by the way. Max Roth, at your service, pretty boy~" this Max bowed as if Arno was some royal person.

"Umm.. Thank you, my name is Arno Dorian." he said without much of a bow. "Could you perhaps tell me where to find a shop to buy clothing from?" Arno asked and it really didn't show but Max was surprised of the words and the other weird things Arno was pulling out of his sleeves.

"Certainly. I can escort you if you want to?" he looked like he really just wanted to admire Arno's body for the time he was shopping for clothes.

"I guess you could just show me the place?"

"Sure, sure."

This Max did as he was asked, for once, actually. He was famous for manipulating people to dance for him and all, but the moment might have just been so bazaar that he had to be honest.

As they arrived at one store that sold clothes, they entered and Arno was just so excited. He didn't dare to say it out loud, but this truly was his first time shopping for clothes. Arno gathered most of the clothes he liked and via Max's opinion he tried them on. He was lucky to find some almost matching to the one's he used in his own world, and it didn't even take that much time to find them. He had no shortage on money because of the magic purse, but Max offered to pay for them as the total was not that much in the end.  
The day passed in no time and the sun was setting.

"Where are you staying?" Max asked when they were just sitting on the ground of one alley leaning to the wall of the apartment.

"Ah.. That.. I haven't really found a place to stay at.. Like hotel or something?" Arno pretended to be sure of what he was talking about. In reality he wasn't too familiar with the ways people went on vacations or how to use these hotels.

"Right.. Well I'm not so sure if it's safe in this city to just wonder around and go to the first hotel and try to get in. You don't seem to know much about this place, do you?" Arno shook his head. "Well you see, the hotels are fully booked over the whole year. It's impossible to get to one without any man on the inside or if you don't have much money. And then there are those underworld places, but I would never bring your pretty ass in there.. It's seriously dangerous if you don't know what's coming." the descriptions Max was giving him, gave him goosebumps. "So I'm actually offering you to stay at one of my friends' house.. I bet they could give you at least the sofa to sleep on before you find another place. So what do you think?"

"Uh.. I guess it's okay if they’re not bothered by me."

"Right~ Come, quickly!" Max took Arno's hand and lead him to the place that should be safe.

At the same moment a shadow was following them on the rooftops. Of course Max noticed it but didn't say anything. He knew what it meant but wasn't really too afraid of it.

By the time they reached the house, darkness had fallen upon the city. But it wasn't fully dark as the lights and noises from another world echoed through the air. The other world being the city at night. Beautiful but dangerous if one doesn't know what is lurking in the shadows.

The house itself was half an observatory and half a house. Max rang the doorbell. A minute or so later the lights went on in the house and someone came to open the door. It was a tall dark haired man with a scarred face and thick eyebrows. His hair was a little messy and it indicated to that he'd been sleeping while they came to the door.

"What do you want from me at this time of the night…?" he tried to get his eyes more open.

"Umm.. Jacob, my dear, I just have this poor soul here and he needs a place to stay. I know your sister and professor Green are out of county doing their research so why not take him in just for the night?"

"Right, right.. I mean you didn't basically have to say all that.. Only the question would've done the job just fine.." this Jacob seemed like he could really use some sleep. "Alright,  
come in.. What was your name again?" he asked and Arno could sense how tired he was.

"Oh, you haven't heard it yet, but I'm Arno Dorian. Pleasure to meet you." Arno introduced himself and Jacob invited him in. Max did try to get in but as Arno had passed him at the door, Jacob blocked it from him.

"Sorry mate, but you're not getting under my sheet tonight. Go do your job.." Jacob said and got a teasing short kiss on his cheek. "Now go on! Hush!" he waved his hand and watched the man walk away in hurry. As Jacob closed the door he faced Arno standing behind him. Well not too close but he hadn't moved since he got inside.

"So, I'm Jacob Frye and apparently I am to give you residence for this night. Are you okay with the sofa or do you want a proper bed?" he asked after a proper introduction.

"I guess I'll do with the sofa, thanks." Arno answered and Jacob, still very sleepy, started to lead him to it. In the end the sofa was quite large and he had enough space to sleep on it. He thanked for everything as Jacob proposed that they'd discuss the important things in the morning and just sleep for the night. As Jacob turned away, whispered Arno a small spell that should help the sleepy man sleep all the pain away through the night. And soon he fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Magic revealing

The next morning Arno had a more welcoming Jacob to greet as the host of his previous night had slept so well.

"Good morning." Jacob said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too and thank you again for the sofa." Arno answered politely. He followed Jacob who made a gesture for him to follow.

"So. I heard that you are not too familiar with the city, huh?" Arno raised his stare from his breakfast. "You didn't seem to know where were you, nor when?" Jacob asked again and Arno started to wonder what to say without raising that much suspiciousness.

"Umm.."

"Are you a time traveler??" Arno hardly had any time to answer as Jacob already jumped into conclusions.

"Well.. I'd say sort of.." He said without knowing how the other man would react. His smile went wide and eyes sparkled. It wasn't really the reaction Arno was expecting.

"So when do they finally invent it? Or wait! Was it Henry?" Jacob seemed to be excited for sure and it made it even harder for Arno to say that it wasn't really only time travel.

"You see.. It's not really only time I traveled through. I..." He thought for a short moment would it be a good thing to tell his real origin. He sighed, and continued: "Can I tell you a secret? Or more like, can you keep it?"

Jacob looked at him with suspicion, but he really didn't want anything more than to know.

"Yes..? Is it something dangerous?"

"Big time. Don't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE. Not even the person closest to you or all of history might change. Or worse."

Jacob made a surprised look on his face and nodded quickly.

"I... I have magic. I came from another world full of magic and there aren't much the same customs as in here so I could really use some help with that." Arno was waiting for a response, hoping that he wouldn't be thrown out.

"Magic..? You mean like REAL magic??" Jacob didn't give much to read from in his appeal.

"Yes.."

"Spells and magic potions?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a hat and a staff? Like a wizard?"

"Well I am aware of the way people in this world see wizards, but I assure you we're nothing like it. Except maybe for the potions and spells." Arno answered and Jacob was just amazed.

After a moment of silence and amazement Jacob finally spoke up.

"So.. Arno Dorian, the wizard from another world, what's your business in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm just so excited about this place. It's so different than ours and simpler but still more complicated.. The books at home just didn't have enough information so I decided to come here myself and see what's the point in all." Arno didn't want to offend him, so he just told what was right. An understanding "aaa" escaped Jacob's lips and he was no longer sure what to do with him.

"So... Need any help with getting used to the customs?" Jacob decided to ask as he tried to remain calm because a treasure like this ended up in his hands and not the mafia that was basically in control of the whole city.

"Yes.. I know that in here you're supposed to eat all things in huge portions and change your clothes almost daily and go to a shower and well.. Rest is common in my world.." The surprised look grew on Jacob's face again.

"You don't go to shower?? How in the bloody hell do you keep yourself clean like that??" He burst out halfway laughing. Arno was quite serious on this matter. He didn't understand the concept in the other way.

"I consider myself a magical creature so I don't sweat.. Going to shower every other day just dries your skin.. Doesn't that bother you?" Arno made a pretty good point, but the human's needed to go to shower or they'd smell pretty bad and that he understood, but just didn't want to believe.

"Yah.. Sure. But listen.. I'm supposed to go to work soon...-ish and maybe just hurry and eat up because well.. I can't keep you here... There's this important meeting I'm having here later today and no one can be seen here who isn't supposed to be in the meeting. So.. We need to find you a place to stay.." Jacob said worrying.

"Can't I go to Mr. Roth's place for the time?"

"No.. You don't want to! Besides he's working too. Or sleeping, who knows." Jacob thought for all the options. He had many friends but also these "business companions" who should not get a hold of him. "Um.. I'd say that my sister would be the best host, but she's out of the country right now." He thought again going through all the people he knew.

"Umm.. Ah! There's this one guy who might just serve the purpose! He's an interesting character but you'll like him!" Jacob said.

They ate after the conversation and prepared for the day. Or more like Jacob got ready and Arno just packed what ever he had taken out if his bag. The bag too, was bigger on the inside, so he could fit there lots of things.

Arno was a little surprised to see fine clothes on Jacob who had seemed to be a rough kind of person with all raggedy clothes. He was wearing a long black leather coat and a top hat. The clothes seemed to be made for him.

"Right.. You ready?" He then asked and Arno followed him out of the building and to the city under the hill. Then he led them through the city unseen and in the shadows. Arno wasn't sure why would he do that but maybe he was part of something shady and didn't want to show his face around the city.

As they got out of the city again and to the suburbs Arno finally asked:  
"Why did we go in the shadows? And why did we walk all the way? If it's something personal, I won’t ask again, but I'd like to know.."

Jacob shot a short look at him and then turned back to walking ahead of Arno.

"I'm an off-duty astronaut and I'd say I'm quite popular. And not only that I have a history in the streets too so.. I just want to keep out of sight.." He sounded a little sad, but Arno didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable as they'd only known each other for a day or so.

"Okay.. How far is this place you're taking me to? Why couldn't I have stayed in the city?" Arno changed the subject and made Jacob stop and turn to face him.

"Listen.. The city is dangerous. You don't want to be in there if you don't know where you're going!" Jacob said loudly and protectively. "And we're not far anymore." Arno noticed the seriousness of Jacob and tried to understand it, but the books of his never said anything about the place being dangerous. Maybe they had old info, or the people who ever had visited there decided to leave it for the traveler to find out. Before Jacob turned to continue walking, Arno had nodded for understanding.

They walked for few minutes and arrived at a huge villa. Jacob walked in to the front yard casually, but Arno made a small stop before entering. The two of them stopped at the door. Jacob hit the door a couple of times.

"Oi! Kenway! I have a guest for you!" there was a short silence, but then from inside the house came angry shouting from which Arno couldn't really make out what words were included.

"It's very important and urgent!" Jacob seemed to have understood what came out as a shout and he shouted back. As the door opened, a rough looking blonde with a scarred face stood in there.

"Urgent, eh? Who's the lad? My 'guest'?" he stared at Arno evaluating every part of him.

"Hello Edward." he said smiling and then turning to Arno. "This man is Edward Kenway, he's a friend. And the one who's going to keep an eye on you until I'm done with my meetings. As I've apparently taken the responsibility which should be on Roth's shoulders.. But anyway.." He turned to Edward again. "Ed, meet Arno Dorian, the most miraculous person you'll ever meet~" The two of the newly met men shook hands and Edward let him in, offering the same for Jacob, but he turned and told him to take care of Arno. Edward had just nodded and shut the door, seeing in a short flash, before closing the door, Jacob starting to run away. He sure was a busy man without a job.


	3. Many meetings

Arno was standing awkwardly in the lobby as Edward got the door shut.

"So.. Is there anything I should know about you before we go further inside?" He asked and got a shook of head back from Arno. "Fine.. So, follow me."

He led Arno to the living room and offered him to sit there while he was getting something to drink. Arno looked around in the room, it was filled with all sorts of old relics and paintings of exotic places. He spotted miniature ships and swords and pistols hanging on the walls crossed with each other. The furniture was old too and seemed to have been from a long time ago. It all fit to Edward's appearance. As he came back with some tea, Arno noticed his hair wasn't just blonde, there were some gray and white hair in here and there. He took the tea cup into his hands. This sure was a familiar thing in his world. Tea and coffee were still enjoyed normally, not in pills and small plates that look like wood. Meanwhile Edward was getting himself a bottle of rum from the small table he had in the corner of the room.

"So.. What's your story?" Arno asked as Edward turned to walk to the armchair opposite to Arno's.

"Well.. Let's see." Edward said smiling and glancing out of the window for a short time and then turning to face Arno.

"My history is the same history I teach at the local school. I used to be a pirate back in the old days. Sailing seas and robbing every ship I just could. But my days of sailing were long gone as I settled in here after almost everyone I cared for had died.. So I got married and had two kids and became a history teacher. Simple as that.." Edward finished and took a sip of his rum. "How about you? How did you end up in here?"

"Umm.. Let's just say that I'm here doing research. I want to learn more about the city and its people." Arno though how to tell him without revealing who he is and of his real motives. Though his real motives were like the ones he had just stated but a little more magical.

"A mysterious background, eh?" Edward gave a look that he wanted to find out more, but instead he said: "It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it, but just know that I will guard secrets like a dog."

Arno didn't know how to respond to that, but he decided to nod.

The morning passed into evening, there was still no sign of Jacob and Arno was getting uncomfortable in the silence. But even when Edward had hummed some sea shanties, it didn't feel right for him. It was nearly dark already and Arno was getting worried. He didn't want to bother Edward for longer than he had to, but as Jacob had said, the city was too dangerous for someone to wonder alone in the night. Especially when not knowing where to go.

"Is it okay if I leave now?" He finally asked and Edward looked at him confused.

"Why are you asking me a permission to leave? You're free to go, lad." Edward answered and offered him the door. "Not that I want you to go away, but still. What's keeping you here..?"

"I just thought I'd wait for Mr. Frye to come back.. But I guess I'd better head back before it's totally dark." Arno decided and took his coat from the chair he'd left it on and while hurrying to the lobby he was putting it on.

"Thank you for everything." Arno made a short but deep bow and disappeared through the door. Edward didn't have even time to answer to it before he was already gone.

Arno made his way to towards the city with hurry. He didn't want to disobey Jacob's wishes but he couldn't just wait for him to fetch him from there. In the end, how did he even end up being looked after by Jacob? It just happened.

As Arno reached the taller buildings of the city heading towards the centre, he noticed that there was almost no one in the streets. He saw only few people but they seemed like they were running from something. That made him stop one by his shoulder and ask:  
"What's going on?"

The man looked frightened.

"It's the gang of the Order against the mafia. The most feared gangs fighting against each other for the control over the city. I recommend that you go home and lock your door and hope they won’t come around.." He said and was off as soon as Arno let go of his shoulder. He didn't know why but he felt that something seriously wrong was happening and that he should take part in it. Or at least go take a look.

Arno ran towards the centre and at some point he started to hear screams and yelling and gun shots. And when he made it to the actual place he really found a miniature war going on in there. The other side were wearing something red in their clothes and the other side just had clothes that indicated to them being rich. In the middle of it all, apparently on the rich people side, was Jacob, fighting off two opponents at the same time. He did pretty well for being an astronaut. So he was part of a gang? That's what the meeting was all about? Arno wasn't sure, but he knew he had to help him. Without thinking he dashed into the action and saw a man trying to shoot one of the rich people. He cast a quick spell and mirrored the bullet to turn on its tracks and blow up the gun when it hit it. No one really cared for it but the person who got their gun blown at their face. Next Arno tried something a little more effective that wouldn't kill them but maybe make them retreat so that he could ask Jacob what was going on. He concentrated his energy into a spell that cast lightning out of his fingers. It worked but it drew all of their attention to Arno. Few men were laying down on the street and wondering what had just hit them.

"Sorcery!! Retreat!" Someone with thick moustache shouted from the crowd and all of the people dressed in red started to retreat to the alleys. Cheers were yelled as they had just won with the help of this wondrous wizard.

Arno saw Jacob running at him with concern on his face.

"Why did you do that? Now you've revealed your identity to the most dangerous man in the city.." Jacob did try to get him away before the people he'd just fought without them noticing Arno any further but it was too late. Before Arno could answer to any of Jacob's questions, the man he'd saved from the bullet came to greet him.

"Wow. That was something. I've never seen such power before. Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" The man said. He had about as long hair as Arno and almost the same brown colour too. He had a scar going upwards on the left side of his lips. He looked really tough but in the same time really approachable.

"You know.. He's new here so let's not bother him anymore, shall we?" Jacob tried to persuade this man leaving Arno out of it.

"He just saved our lives. Of course he deserves something as a reward! Why don't you come and visit us tomorrow? Jacob can show you the way~" Arno nodded slowly, unsure of what just happened and to what did he just agree to. Jacob didn't look too happy about it.

"Oh.. The name's Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I'm the leader of the mafia in Central Rome. It's a pleasure~" he tipped his fingers at his hairline to greet Arno.

"Arno Dorian. Nice to meet you." Arno answered almost mechanically.


	4. The choice

Arno woke up in the next morning going through yesterday's bizarre events. He still couldn't believe that he'd just met a mafia boss. He didn't really know more than what Jacob had told him about the mafia, but when he thought really hard he could remember reading a small article about them. His world didn't understand violence as a weapon of power over something, it was just mechanical or entertainment, and mostly self-defense against danger, like animals or dragons who had turned evil.

Jacob walked in fully dressed like he'd be going somewhere already. Instead he put his hat on the table and sat down sighing.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he said quietly but Arno could hear him clearly. Arno joined him at the table before speaking.

"I'm just curious. I have no idea what this world is really like. And not that I'd join a fight! It's not part of who wizards are. You see, we're the people of peace, we don't use magic to fight over power. It'll be fine~ Just another adventure for me." Jacob looked up at him after he had spoken.

"You'd better be.." Jacob got up and made a small breakfast. After they were finished, they left for the mafia lair.

Again it was not hidden in the city, but a huge villa on a hill that overlooked the corrupted city. Though the place looked like the palaces at home for Arno. It was pretty obvious hideout as there was a plate of metal on the gates which said "Palazzo Auditore" in beautifully carved letters. As they walked in, a well-dressed doorman opened the door for them. He had dark brown hair and a short ponytail tied with a red ribbon. The scar in his face gave him personality and made Arno think that he'd been fighting in his past.

"Good morning Sir Frye and you must be Mr. Dorian. I'm Shay Cormac and I'll take you to see master Auditore." he introduced himself with a kind smile, which Jacob could see through. This man was faking. He probably wasn't too happy for his job to guard the door or then he was a possible spy. Jacob was always aware that something in this building didn't feel right. That there was someone who didn't belong.

"Thank you but I know my way in and out of every door." Jacob kindly refused and got a nod for an answer from Shay who obviously knew it. The mafia was just a one big soap opera, as Jacob called it.

As they entered the lobby of the enormous palazzo, Jacob started giving Arno silent hints on how to behave and what he can and cannot say.

"Just try to keep it simple and don't join his forces if he asks.. That would be the end of you." Jacob finished and Arno nodded. Though he had been more interested in the decoration so that half of what Jacob had just said went to an absent audience. Jacob sighed and opened the door which lead to one of Ezio’s living rooms. Surprisingly for Arno, there was a tall man standing at the other side who didn't share the same appearance, like he was from a different race. He bowed shortly and indicated that they'd sit on the very decorative sofa opposite to Ezio's comfortable looking armchair.

"That's Connor Kenway. He's Ezio's secretary. Keeps everything really organized." Jacob told Arno in a low voice.

"Ah. Please take a seat and wait for the coffee. Connor, would you be so kind and inform the kitchen to bring us some coffee and some small snack~" Ezio told Connor, who just simply nodded. He never spoke much, unless the subject included something about his archenemy, a government agent called Charles Lee. Everyone in the mafia had someone who they wanted dead the most in the government forces. It was a sure way to get them all. Jacob was a little confused by the way Ezio behaved. On second thoughts this was the way he treated everyone who he wanted to join forces with. Ezio was a good leader, and the mafia name gave him a different charm even though he was one of the kindest men Jacob had ever met. Maybe because they'd known each other since they were kids. But of course he wanted people to be free to do whatever they wanted and he was already fighting against the tyranny, or so he called it, of the government. Of course the government did oppress the citizens time to time and didn't let them think as freely about everything but if there weren't any leaders, the city would fall.

"Alright. So, that what you performed yesterday, was it truly magic or just some sick coincidence?" Ezio started the conversation. Jacob gave a quick look at Arno, who didn't pay attention to his worrying.

"It was magic…" Arno got it out without much trouble. At this point he couldn't even think of lying, because Ezio looked like he could see right through lies.

"Mm.. Truly interesting. So where do you come from? A distant land of which sorcerers live in? Or does your kind live in this city like everyone else?" Ezio seemed to have been really curious.

"Well.. I don't know if here's any other people from my world, it's possible some exiles live here but I haven't seen any."

"Mmm… Definitely something interesting~" Ezio had time to say before Connor opened the door and came in with a tray and on it three cups of coffee. "Grazie. Go continue your research." He commanded after they all got their cups, and again Connor only nodded. After he had left the room, Ezio said:

"Excuse him, he's not that good with people. But no wonder as he comes from the Kenway family."

"Oh, so is Edward his relative?" Arno asked trilled.

"The old Edward? Si. He's the grandfather, and my driver is his son, and Connor's father." Ezio answered smiling a little. The atmosphere of the room changed to a little more relaxed than it had been in the beginning. And so they went on. Ezio asked the questions and Arno tried to answer them as well as he could. Jacob kept a constant watchful eye over Ezio and the whole room, because he knew the boss man had one really stealthy bodyguard from the eastern country. Nothing pointed to the presence of this bodyguard, but either way he was absent or as Jacob very well knew, hiding in plain sight. Which didn't seem like a possible thing in a room with only three people in it.

"So… Mi amico.. What say you, would it hurt you to work for me? I'm pretty sure you'd need some guidance on how this city operates." Ezio finally asked. Jacob had not seen that coming because even he had relaxed in the end. He'd thought that Ezio was just curious, but more manpower against "the forces of evil" were required apparently. However, the question got Arno off-guard.

"Uh.. I don't know what to say…" he explained and looked at Jacob who was making gestures on not joining Ezio. Arno thought of what Jacob had said to him but in the end, there was only one condition he could work with.

"What would you say about it, if I fought on your side, if I find this government of the city a threat? My world does not accept violence as a way of diplomacy, and I will follow that creed even in this world. I only attack in self-defense and you'll have to accept that if you want to have me on your team. I will work a more diplomatic way out of this unnecessary war." Arno created a silence to the room. It was a silence of amazement. Jacob was still against it but in this way Arno wouldn't at least be used as an ultimate weapon.

"Va bene.. I must admit that this is the strangest recruiting I've ever done.. But I respect your decision. Perhaps force isn't the only way to solve this massacre…" Ezio said a bit surprised of what he'd just heard.

"Ah, great!" Arno smiled.

"It's starting to get late.. How about we excuse ourselves and leave you here doing whatever you do when you don't fight.." Jacob said while standing up.

"Right… I trust that you find yourselves out?" Ezio smiled relaxed by the recruitment. Jacob nodded and walked to the door at the same time as Arno bowed shortly and thanked for Ezio's time, which was a little unusual because Ezio had invited them, not the other way.

As the two of them walked towards the observatory hill, the sun was setting. The days in this world were not that long, or so Arno had noticed. The dark seemed sometimes like it was the dominating thing in there.

"That was really something neither of us expected.. Even though I still think you made the wrong decision to help them.. It's none of your bother." said Jacob while they came out of the city again and started to climb the hill. Arno looked at him and shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his lips.

"This is just the adventure I've been searching for my whole life. And besides if I can make it out without that much bloodshed, isn't it good for the city and everyone living in it?" Arno said. Jacob had to give it to him that he had a point in that.

"Right.. It's so strange of you to care for a whole city you just entered couple of days ago.." Jacob said and heard Arno laugh.

Not too long until they reached the top of the hill and the house. The sun had painted the ground so orange that neither of them had noticed the line of blood going up the hill. Not at least until they saw a bloody figure sitting leaning on the door of the observatory.

"Oh Christ!" Jacob shout out when he realized who it was. The man looked at them when hearing Jacob run towards him.

"Oh, darling, I thought you'd never come back." It was Max, Arno recognized his rough voice.


	5. The mystery of the knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some violence, but it doesn't take the story forward in any major way so if you don't want to read violent stuff, then you can skip it.

"What did you do this time to earn this beating?" Jacob looked worried, though this was not the first time Maxwell had appeared on his doorstep all beaten up. "Arno, would you open the door that we can get him inside.." Jacob handed the key to Arno who opened the door as quickly as he could.

"Can you walk?" Jacob asked.

"Well I got up here on my own.." Was enough of an answer, so Jacob took his hand and almost threw him over his own shoulders to support Max's steps. By the meantime Arno had cleared some part of the sofa to land him there and so Jacob put him to sit there first before getting the first-aid-kit.

"This looks pretty bad.." Arno said while sitting on another sofa opposite of Max who just smiled.

"Well it ain't the worst, believe me.. This was the worst and it was over Jacob's power to heal.." he said and pointed at the scar piercing the right side of his face. Arno nodded of understanding. He knew he could offer to heal the poor man but he was curious on how did Jacob intend to heal Max.

Soon Jacob came back with towels, a water bottle and the kit. He gave the bottle and towels to Max for first cleaning himself while digging the kit for the needle and the stiches. By time Jacob had learned to be sort of a medic too.

"So.. Tell us a story while I patch you up.." Jacob almost commanded and got a troubled smirk from Max, but he did as he was told.

"Okay.. This time it was some client who I first thought was just a regular one.. And when I got to where I was told to, there were three bigger men. I didn't get surprised by that fact, but agh..-!" He shot a hurting look at Jacob when he poked the needle through one of the open wounds he had in his arms.

"Please go on." Jacob sounded a little evil, but deep down it was just sarcasm. "You're a man, you can take it."

Max sighed and gritted his teeth to keep the shouts inside.

"Right, right… So.. As I was telling, my customers weren't like I'd first thought. One of them men took a knife from their back and it made me anxious. I was ready to fight, like they were too. Except just better prepared for it. A fourth man appeared from behind the door. A truly dirty trick to get me off-guard and so he grabbed me really roughly and I hardly could get out of his grip. The man standing in the middle of the three, who already were in the room before, commanded the other two to.." he kept a short pause because Jacob had moved onto the next wound. "He commanded the other two to just beat me to death actually. Not that they'd succeeded. I fought back as much as I could, but the big man holding me still was very good at his job. The leader of the gang just watched them beat me and slice me with the knife and all those horrible things." he gritted again. Arno didn't like to see pain nor hear the story, but Jacob seemed to be curious.

"Apparently the person next door had called the police from hearing disturbing noises from the room I was beaten in so the thugs heard the sirens and quickly let go of me and fled from the scene. It was that friend of yours-" he gestured to Jacob who now looked at him on the eyes. "That Abberline or what his name was, he helped me safely out of the city and so I crawled the hill over to your door, my dear.. Gaah..! That really hurts you know! Be more gentle!" he demanded. Jacob just shot a look meaning "not my fault that you don't go to an actual doctor" by their own silent language of glances. At the moment Arno stood up quickly.

"Stop! Let me handle this! I can't take this anymore.." That took them both off-guard and Arno walked to the other side of Max who was not even sure what he was going to do.

"Oh, this is my lucky day. The hottest man in town and the new pretty boy who I met earlier, both nursing me.. Never thought it'd happen." Jacob sighed deeply and Arno just felt uncomfortable for hearing his new nickname again.

"You know you should thank those thugs for beating you up so badly that I don't dare to smack you in the face for that comment." Jacob stated and stood back as he knew what Arno was going to do. "Arno, are you sure about this?"

They shared a quick look.

"Well.. Many people saw it yesterday so don't know if this is that much worse?" Jacob agreed on Arno's thoughts.

Arno put his hand on Max's shoulder and the wounded man looked at his darling who just gave a "trust me he knows his stuff"-look. Arno stated a few words in a low voice and his hand started to glow. So did the wounds on Max's body. All from bruises to the open ones. In less than a minute he was done and Max looked like he did before the accident with the clients. Arno stood back too, a little exhausted.

"Healing spells aren't that simple... They require huge amount of magic.. I hope it's okay if I just take a nap?" 

Jacob looked more casual about it and he said: "Sure.. Whatever you need." As soon as Jacob was finished with his sentence, Arno just fell into a deep sleep.

Maxwell looked at him with wide eyes and then turned to look at Jacob who was too casual about it.

"Was that…?" he asked and Jacob nodded smiling. "I didn't know the boy was magical.."

"He has a name too you know.. But neither did I before yesterday.."

"Right.. "

"The thugs, did they wear any colour? Or were they just normal guys who are against you being.. Well many things…" Jacob tried to be gentle with his choices in words while Arno could possibly still hear them.

"None of the minions but there is a possibility the leader was wearing red.. Or purple.. I don't know for sure because of the beating and they pretty much covered their boss all the time." Max tried to remember them. "For once they were all really well built and just bred for fighting. You should look into the purple first."

"Yeah.. In that case." Jacob sounded more gentle and caring now. "I guess I'll go talk to Freddie if he knows something."

"Try not to give him hard time while I'm away." Jacob stood and placed a short kiss on Max's forehead.

"Sure thing, my personal avenger." He answered and just as Jacob had got to the other side of the sofa, he slapped Max's head for the comment, not too hard, but of course it hurt a little.

"See ya!" Jacob vanished through the door. After hearing the door close, Maxwell made a short glance at the sleeping wizard, but decided to act decent and leave him be. So he stood and took a blanket from the other side of the room and placed it on Arno even though he didn't know did the magic man even get cold.

Meanwhile Jacob had made it quickly to the police station where he hoped to find Abberline. In the end when he got inside the police men instructed him to go to the scene of crime and so he had done finally finding the man he was looking for.

"So, I heard you were looking into this. Found any leads on who was behind the attack?" Jacob startled the inspector and laughed a little on his reaction.

"Uhh.. Yeah. There aren’t many leads.. And it's a big problem, though we're lucky the crime didn't advance into being a murder." Abberline told him. Jacob took few steps forward to take a closer look at the room. There was definitely signs of struggle and blood told that the story Max had told at the observatory was quite true.

"Is Mr. Roth okay?" asked Abberline all of a sudden and made Jacob turn his attention to him from the bloody wood on the floor.

"Freddie… Why are you calling him 'mister'? Is it because of that?" he pointed at the police men standing in guard at the door. He got a nod as an answer.

"Well in my opinion you shouldn't have to.. But to answer your question, he's much better after I took care of his deepest wounds." Jacob turned to the crime again and imagined, by the information given from the story, that where the thugs had been standing and took a closer look at those parts of the floor.

"We checked the room and it didn't have any evidence pointing to any gang at least. Did he mention something useful?" Frederick asked while trying to make sense on what Jacob was looking for.

"Nah, your police men are not that good at this, no offence, but they miss things usually. And in fact I know what happened. I'll write you a long version later, but shortly he thought he was going for a client but then there were four guys who beat him until the neighbour called you. Oh.. Can I talk to the man next door?" Jacob turned back to facing Abberline who looked a little confused but then nodded.

"We did ask some questions but he didn't seem to know what really happened. This way." he led Jacob to the room next to the crime scene.  
The man Jacob faced looked like he was in a mild shock, but then again okay with everything going on around him. He was a bit suspicious but still the shocked eyes made him look very approachable in a way.

"So, you didn't see the attackers?" Jacob asked when they had gone through the situation with him.

"No… I just heard the man scream and when I heard them laugh I thought I'd call the police." he explained. Jacob tried to think of something to ask from him but if he didn't see them, he was a real dead end in the matter.

"Meaning that you didn't even look out of the window when they had left or when they left you didn't peak through your apartments key hole or anything? I really only need a colour to go on with this." 

"Uh.. I did as a matter of fact take a look out of the window when I heard the door close loudly downstairs. But the men were running in the crowds so I didn't get a clear look." the man told Jacob and Frederick and the two of them shared looks.

"Well Max said that they didn't wear any colours, but there was a possibility that the leader was wearing red or purple, so did you see anything that would make them team red or team purple gang members?" Jacob added and it made the man think. He seemed to know something.

"I think I did indeed see a red scarf at least…"

"This doesn't change anything though.. Their motive is nonexistent… Unless. There's something I should know about our friend there that he doesn't go barking about to just anyone." Jacob thought out loud. Abberline gave a look that asked Jacob to explain a little more on what this was all about. "I fear that this mystery isn't just that simple that we go asking around have people seen the men matching to Max's descriptions." he said again without really answering to Abberline's wordless question. Jacob walked across the room and stopped at the window on the other side. He looked at the street with not that many people on it anymore. Finding himself wondering how stupid the attackers really were.

"Though I think we don't have to look that far after all. It seems that the old saying that the criminals always return to the crime scene is pretty accurate." he didn't say much more before leaping to the door again and running down the stairs. As soon as Jacob had run past them, the inspector went to the window to see Jacob just yell and beat the hell out of the people who apparently were the criminals. He wanted to stop the furious interrogation but in a way he thought that they'd deserved it. This didn't stop Abberline from going down and end the fight but he'd give Jacob a little time to handle the situation.

"--I'm going to ask this once more and after it I'm gonna break your neck if I don't get any form of an answer!" Jacob demanded holding one of the men tightly in a grip around his neck. The other two were lying on the ground level gathering themselves after getting hit by Jacob's head and fists.

"I.. I, I can't say! They'll kill us!" the thug answered.

"Well that's unfortunate! I'm offering you a little more time if you tell me who hired you! I don't believe that you did it for your own amusement." Jacob held the man tighter every second he didn't get an answer. At one point, when he was near fainting, Jacob let him go a little. This information was urgent and the man in his grip was the only one to say a thing.

"It.. It was.."

"Yeah!? Was it the government? Or someone he hurt in the past?" Jacob didn't want to hear anything more than a name.

"No.. No none of those. It was the A--" suddenly a knife sank to the man's head and startled Jacob to look around himself. There was no one there and as fast as the first one, the two other men were down by a well-aimed knife. He looked at every dark corner the killer could've been hiding in but he saw nothing. Soon after that Abberline ran down to ask Jacob what had happened. He didn't know.

"Apparently someone doesn’t want me to know who hired them.." Jacob wondered still cautious if the killer might've been lurking somewhere.


End file.
